The Internship Programme
by Tsuki-Himitsu
Summary: Hermione Granger, now divorced from her husband Ron, sets up an Internship Programme for NEWT Students to work in a Muggle company for 6 weeks, with the help of her favourite Headmistress. Their relationship blossoms with the assistance of one Blonde Muggle best friend (OC) but will trouble ensue when a familiar face takes over as management of this Internship Program?


**A/N: Hey all … I'm not so sure about this particular idea. Its been quite some time since I posted anything and I haven't ever done a HG/MM ship - though I enjoy reading them immensely! ;) All ideas, reviews, criticism is welcome! I read a story where McG was described as Eva Green - which I absolutely love! So for the purposes of this story, Minerva will be looking somewhat younger than the films (All hail Maggie Smith) and win my very wild imagination she is looking something incredibly similar to Season 2 Eva Green from Penny Dreadful. Characters are somewhat OOC, but then what do we really know of the woman behind the stoic mask of MM?**

Hermione Granger sat with her head in her hands, a cup of black coffee sitting untouched on her desk. Since the war had ended she hadn't seemed to stop. She had returned to Hogwarts to complete her last year of NEWTs, attended the University of magical studies and become a Mistress of both Arithmancy and Transfiguration. She had then attended Oxford University and took a Business Management Degree and opened a muggle business with her close friend. Going into the wizarding work force Hermione had worked day and night for the ministry of magic and had, finally, come to terms with her sexuality and unrequited love for her former Transfiguration professor, causing a rather messy divorce with her husband Ron Weasley.

Having moved internally from Magical Law Enforcement, these days Hermione Granger worked for the Department of Educational Welfare and had set up an intensive internship programme; whereby students in their final year at Hogwarts would go and work in a muggle company for six weeks to integrate into the muggle society. In her opinion this was an excellent way to lessen the gap between the two worlds and put an end to the prejudices that had started the blasted war in the first place. It was a bit of a nightmare and required a lot of late night meetings with the governors of the ISOS and with a certain green eyed Headmistress that made her heart flutter.

She had thought of this idea whilst having tea with her torturous secret love, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall. It truly was a form of personal torture, enjoying her previous professors company more than she should. Being her friend and yet wanting so much more.

" _There must be a way of reducing the prejudice somehow Minerva! We need to make the new generation understand the muggle world better."_

" _Hermione dear, old habits die hard - isn't that the phrase?"_ The older witch had asked.

" _Yes, yes, but Minerva, what happens If there is another war. Wizards that don't come from a muggle background don't know the first thing about living in the muggle world! There must be a way, other than a more rigorous muggle studies course, to show them how muggles live. Living in the muggle world will allow people to be safer if there is another war!"_

The older witch had hummed in response, having no real ideas to contribute. Content to just watch the sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks of her previous student.

They had then sat talking about less important matters. The new teachers at the school this year, Harry and Ginny's first child and Hermione's latest Transfiguration paper. Until, several hours later, Hermione had stood up abruptly.

" _An Internship program!"_

" _I'm sorry?"_ The Headmistress asked, not entirely sure where the younger Gryffindor was headed with her line of thought.

The brunette had started pacing, her now tamed curls slipping out of their pinned bun and bouncing around excitedly.

" _A Muggle friend of mine asked me to go into Business with her a few years ago. I no longer get involved with the day to day running of the business, she and I set it up some years ago, just after I divorced Ron."_ Hermione explained.

The headmistress lowered her cup and frowned at her once favourite student and now trusted friend, still pacing around the room. She watched as the light shining through her window caught the younger woman's high cheekbones and caused the golden eyes glisten brilliantly. How Minerva wished she could see those delicious eyes staring at up at her in the heat of passion. Not that it would ever be something she would enjoy, despite their shared appreciation of the fairer sex. Minerva has never discussed her own sexual orientation with the younger witch, lest she accidentally also reveal her attraction to Hermione. Minerva knew in her heart of hearts that Hermione would never find her attractive, deserving someone much younger. Pushing her feelings down she responded evenly.

" _Yes I remember you going MIA in the magical community. Why didn't I didn't know this? What type of business?"_

" _It's a recruitment business. Michelle, a good friend of mine, had worked in muggle recruitment for a long time you see, she did very well at it. But she doesn't have the … Business mind set."_

" _Which I'm guessing is where you come in."_ Minerva said, nodding her head and smiling gently.

" _Yes. To cut a long story short, we worked together for about nine months. The business went well, we started hiring new staff and the business continued to flourish. I still go in once a week to oversee the strategic side of things and make sure the staff are happy. I'm more of a … silent partner as muggles call it. Michelle runs the day to day and I just … well I make sure the company continues to grow and develop. We now have nearly two-hundred staff."_ Hermione explained.

" _That's very impressive! Though I'm not sure how you have time to work at the ministry and run a Muggle business simultaneously. Not to mention all of the Academic papers you have written regarding Transfiguration."_ The older witch shook her heat slightly in amazement. This woman would never cease to surprise her, with her brilliance it seemed.

" _I needed something outside of magic, somewhere I can go and just … Breathe. Somewhere I'm not Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all, the brains of the Golden Trio, leader in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Somewhere I don't pour over old spells, trying to understand the deep atomic change when doing Transfiguration. Somewhere I'm not writing and publishing academic research nobody will ever read. I'm just me. Plain old Hermione. Does that make any sense at all?"_ Hermione asked, her unsure eyes catching the mesmerising emerald green orbs of Minerva.

" _It makes a lot of set my dear. And for what it's worth, I read everything you publish."_

" _Why nobody else does?"_ Hermione asked laughing softly before continuing, her heart still pumping loudly from the soft admission. The idea of the woman she had secretly been in love with for years, caring enough to read all of her papers made her heart seize almost painfully.

" _Thank you nonethless. This is what I want for the new generation Minerva, options. Think about it, if … for example …there was another wizarding war and gringots got destroyed again."_

The Headmistress raised a thin eyebrow and pressed her lips together in a wry smile. Hermione caught the look and rushed on, cheeks tinted rose.

" _Yes I know, all my fault. BUT, our world nearly went into wall-street-crash mode because of that!"_

" _Wall-street what?"_ Minerva asked, frowning in confusion.

" _It was an economic criss in America in the early 1900's, the muggles called it the Great Depression."_

Minerva nodded in understanding. Loving the fact that after all this time, Hermione was still the one person who could teach her something she didn't already know.

" _I see. And yes, it did cause a lot of panic. The only Wizarding bank in the UK being closed for a whole week due to repairs, you would suspect to cause some kind of problem."_

Hermione smiled widely, gesturing just as largely around the room as she continued her pacing.

" _My point exactly. I understand the muggle world. I co-own a muggle company that pays my wages into a muggle bank that I can access at anytime. Should anything ever happen to Gringots for an extended period of time, my money isn't all tied up in that one place. I have options. I have muggle money AND I understand the muggle world. Most witches and wizards don't. I would propose doing an internship. Have your NEWTs students come and work in my company, as a muggle, for six weeks. Let them interact with muggles, use public transport, not rely on house elves to bring them food. Hell I'd even take them to Tescos! Let them see that muggles are not a species below the wizarding kind."_

And thats how it started. Hermione had put her proposal together and presented it to Kingsley, current Minister of Magic, who had taken a few days but finally had agreed it was an ingenious idea. A way to build bridges and give an 'all round' education to students. In the weeks that followed, Hermione had visited Hogwarts several times, enjoying the late night meetings with Minerva more than was strictly professional, and had set the wheels in motion with her own company.

Waving her hand gently, the untouched cup of coffee on her desk began to steam again and the Gryffindor brought the cup to her lips, sighing gently as the hot liquid slid down the back of her throat. The brunette had a meetings all day, interviewing for a manager to oversee her young interns. She hadn't even looked at the resumes on her desk by the time she was walking through the Ministry atrium, headed to the apparition point and making her way into Muggle London to start the long day of interviews.

" _Mione! You made it! Looking gorgeous as always."_

Michelle, a tall, slim, stunning blonde, threw her arms around her best friend. Hermione smiled widely at her taller companion, squeezing her lightly in return of the hug.

" _I'll never look as good as you! Look at those heels, how do you even walk in those?!"_ The brunette asked, eyeing the blonde.

Michelle threw her head back and laughed heartily, her green eyes shinning in mirth.

" _Practise my love. And we both know you look far better then me any given day of the week!"_

The blonde linked arms with her friend, making their way into the staff kitchen and pouring Hermione a coffee.

The hot liquid soothed Hermione's stress and she briefly closed her eyes in a satisfied motion, causing her companion to laugh again.

" _I think perhaps you should see someone about that caffeine addiction you have. The pleasurable look on your face says you have clearly replaced good sex with good coffee. It's not healthy. "_

Hermione merely raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in response, her lips twisting in a flirtatious smirk.

" _You just wish you could be the pleasurable replacement."_ The brunette retorted causing the blonde to flash her a saucy grin, making her way to the door.

" _We both already know you couldn't handle the level of pleasuuuure I give"_ she drawled in response.

Hermione laughed again, leaving the staff room behind her friend, still snickering as she weaved through her employees.

" _Boss?"_ A young man, dressed in a blue suit caught Hermione's eye.

" _Julian! How's things?"_

The young man nodded and smiled at her responding quickly,

" _Fine thanks. I have a customer on the phone and he isn't happy. Could you help me please?"_

Hermione placed herself on his desk, took the phone receiver from him and took over the call. All of her employees watching, listening and learning how she conducted business. It was a real treat when their 'other boss' came into the office, she had a certain flare about her that the customers loved and she was well known to be one of the best in the business.

The brunette finished the call and debriefed Julian on the clients new requirements and instructing him of what he should do next. Joining Michelle in the boardroom, Hermione took off her blazer and sat down, waiting for their first applicant to come in. Today was going to be a long day.

By two o'clock, the two directors were becoming increasingly frustrated with their interviews, none of which had gone well so far. Standing and stretching the gorgeous blonde turned to her friend,

" _Lunch? Theres a new coffee shop round the corner I think you'd like."_

Hermione nodded, standing and stretching also. Pulling her blazer over her shoulders she followed the leggy blonde out of their office, down the street and into a cute little coffee shop on the corner of Bond Street.

" _I'll get it, you grab a table - what do you want?"_

Michelle nodded, " _Green tea annnnnnd a Jacket potato please. No butter though! Just tuna."_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the predictability of her friends order and stepped up to the counter. Ordering two jacket potatoes, one green tea and a pumpkin spiced late for herself.

Sitting at their little table in the window, the two women talked and ate their food, laughing and teasing each other as best friends do.

" _How many more have we got today?"_ Hermione asked, flagging the waitress over to remove their plates and bring her another coffee in a take away cup.

" _Just one. I can't remember her name though. Sounded posh on the phone, no nonsense type. Experience in managing large businesses and several teams of people. She might be good."_ Michelle answered. Taking her coffee from the waitress and leaving a tip on the table, Hermione stood readying to leave. Linking arms again the duo made their way through the crowds of people and through the doors to their offices.

Settling back into her Interviewer chair Hermione turned to Michelle, lifting her coffee cup into the air.

" _The waitress put her number on my coffee cup!"_

Michelle laughed at the incredulous expression plastered over Hermione's delicate features.

" _Maybe you should call her and swap that pleasurable feeling we were talking about this morning"_ Michelle winked.

" _I will not!"_ Hermione responded with a small frown on her face.

" _And why not? She was pretty! I'll take her number if you won't call her. No good us both being single and not getting any action."_ Michelle laughed, dropping herself into her chair in a rather un-ladylike fashion.

" _Because I prefer my women older and a bit more saucy than she looked"_ Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows, causing Michelle to wiggle hers right back, resulting in them both laughing merrily.

A knock on the door to their boardroom caused both women to look up, laughter still shining in their eyes.

" _Come in"_ Hermione said loudly, standing and walking around the long mahogany table. She bent down and took a bottle of water out of their mini fridge for their guest.

" _Good afternoon I am here for the Internship Manager Interview."_ Came an eerily familiar voice. Hermione frowned as she closed the fridge door.

" _Lovely to meet you, please do take a seat. I am Michelle and this is my co-director, Hermione."_

Hermione stood and turned around to greet their last candidate, her eyes widening fractionally.

" _Mrs Malfoy."_ She breathed.

" _Mrs Weasley"_ came the shocked response.

The two witches stood staring at each other, confusion laced in both faces. Michelle looked from her friend to their guest and back again.

" _You two know each other?"_

Hermione recovered first. Tearing her eyes away from the sea of blue she had momentarily been lost in, burying the images her mind had conjured of their last meeting.

" _Erm, yes. Mrs Malfoy and I are … old acquaintances."_

Handing the bottled water to the older witch, Hermione took her seat by Michelle and gestured for the Pureblood to follow suit.

" _Thank you"_ Narcissa said gesturing to the water bottle and taking her seat opposite the two younger women.

" _And it's Black now Mrs Weasley, but please call me Narcissa."_

Hermione searched the face of the women in front of her. Such a fierce, stoic expression but a vulnerability and uncertainty in those dazzlingly blue eyes.

" _Narcissa, lovely of you to come in today. For the record It's Granger again, but Hermione will do just fine."_

Narcissa looked at the younger witch thoughtfully, shocked that she hadn't heard that two thirds of the golden trio had gotten a divorce. Mind you, since her own divorce and withdrawal from the pureblood societies, it's no wonder she hadn't been informed.

" _Well, Hermione then. Thank you for having me. I read that you should try and find common ground with your interviewers, it seems we have now found that."_ Narcissa said smiling softly.

" _Common ground?"_ Michelle asked, still looking back and forth, not so completely oblivious as to have missed the tension radiating off of both women.

" _We both divorced unsavoury characters."_ Came the sharp reply from the brunette.

" _Ahh. Okaaaay then shall we get started?"_

Both witches nodded silently, one lost in memories and the other desperately trying to bury the waves of guilt she felt and create a good impression.

Minerva McGonagall frowned as a large barn owl tapped repeatedly on her office windows, who would be writing to her at this time?

Opening her window with a flick of her wand, the owl soared in and landed on her desk with a soft hoot. The headmistress reached out and took the letter, handing the owl a piece of biscuit and shutting the window again after its departure. The letter was addressed to her by name and not status, in a familiar handwriting that caused a gentle smile and her stomach to flutter.

 _Minerva,_

 _I'm dreadfully sorry to ask this of you but I am in need of some advice in regards to our Internship Programme. If you have time, I'd be thrilled if you could meet Michelle and myself this evening at the restaurant Kassia on Drayton Road. If you are amenable to the idea, the enclosed coin is a port key and will activate at 19:00pm sharp. It will place you in the alley to the left of the restaurant._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Always yours_

 _Hermione_

 _Post Script: It is a rather fancy muggle restaurant, I thought you might like to know for dress code._

 _H_

The headmistress smiled, dinner with Hermione sounded wonderful. Especially after the pranks that the new 'Fred and George' of the school had pulled at Lunch in the great hall today.

Hermione and Michelle sat outside of the restaurant waiting for Minerva, placing themselves under a heat lamp. The brunette wore a slinky black dress that dipped low around her cleavage and had a somewhat indecent slit on her left thigh. Her hair was flowing down her back in long luscious waves and her make-up classic, elegant but striking nonetheless. Her blonde companion sat next to her in a tight green dress with a touch of sparkle, long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and make up light yet sophisticated. Her incredibly long, tanned legs were crossed and her black stilettos glittered in the lamp light. Both women sat back, talking animatedly, Martini glasses being occasionally sipped from.

" _Yes but she was did you see her legs Mione' - How do you expect me to focus with a woman looking like THAT in my offices?!"_

Hermione laughed outright at her blonde companion.

" _Darling, have you looked in the mirror recently? Your legs are far superior. Plus you cannot sleep with our employees."_

Michelle lowered her Martini glass and shot her friend a sexy grin.

" _Says who!? I'm the boss and if I want to bend her over my desk I will. Besides, If you can't have the other boss you might as well downgrade to an Employee in Management."_

Hermione laughed again, crossing her legs and sipping from her glass before replying.

" _Says me. The other boss you will never get your slutty paws on. And you will not be bending her over your desk, or mine for that matter - at any point."_

The blonde gasped in mock offence, only to be interrupted in her reply.

" _Who's doing what to whom on a desk?"_ Came the low, amused voice of their last dinner companion.

Hermione looked up into the sparking emerald eyes of Minerva McGonagall, a raised eyebrow and wry smile gracing her lovely features. The usually stoic headmistress had left behind her usual teaching robes and stern expression. She was dressed in high waisted black trousers and an emerald green silk blouse, her long dark hair braided and pulled over one shoulder. Hermione's breath caught at the sight. Seeing Minerva out of her usual teaching robes on their weekly tea meetings was lovely, but seeing the Headmistress dressed in muggle attire, showing off her lean figure made the younger witches pulse race.

" _Minerva! You made it."_ Hermione stood, enthusiastically pulling the older witch into her arms, smiling brightly as Minerva returned the embrace with a gentle laugh.

The older witch pulled back surveying the two younger women, both of which stunningly beautiful and holding an endearing rosiness in their cheeks, no doubt from the Martinis. Her eyes raked over her protege, drinking in her subtle curves and shapely legs. Exhaling in an attempt to regain her blood pressure she tore her eyes away.

" _You must be Michelle, lovely to finally meet you."_ Minerva addressed the blonde who had now stood in greeting.

The blonde in question moved forward and gently embraced the older witch, kissing her cheek briefly before motioning to sit in the vacant chair at their table.

" _You must be Minerva, I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. What are you drinking tonight?"_

The older witch sat eyeing the menu,

" _I'll have a scotch please."_ She asked, the wry smile from earlier still playing around her lips.

" _On the rocks?"_ Asked Michelle innocently, reaching into her purse for a ten pound note.

" _Oh my dear, heavens no. Us Scottish know how to handle ourselves. Straight please."_ She answered, raising a thin eyebrow.

Michelle turned to her gaze to Hermione and mouthed "I-LIKE-HER!" Before sauntering off with an extra sway in her curvaceous hips, causing Hermione to smirk.

The older Gryffindor watched the interaction between the two younger women and smiled to herself. She paused a few minutes more before turning her eyes back to her protege.

" _Well I'm glad I have her approval."_

Hermione looked at her previous mentor, now friend, happiness shining in her eyes.

" _You look fabulous tonight Minerva, with that and your strong drinks order - I'd say you have more than just her approval. I'd be prepared for an unwanted proposition this evening"_

Hermione berated herself internally at openly admitting how amazing the older witch looked. She'd have to go slower on the Martinis, lest she confess her undying love before the nights end. The headmistress raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips in another smirk,

" _You mean you and she aren't … together?"_

Hermione almost spat out her drink.

" _Dear Merlin no! I mean, I love her and she is gorgeous but jeeesh no. She is one of my best friends but far too much of a handful for me."_ Hermione laughed.

" _She certainly is stunning. I'm sure she's not such a handful."_

" _Anything more than a handful is a waste."_ Came a saucy reply as a tumbler of whisky was placed in front of Minerva.

Hermione laughed at her friend as she sat back in her chair, long legs slowly crossing in a sensual way and eyebrow raised in challenge.

" _Besides, what would you know about a handful, how long has it been since you had your hands on anything other than a cup of coffee?"_ The blonde questioned lips pursed in a flirty pout.

" _We both know I can have my hands on that waitress from this morning any time I want."_ Hermione rebutted.

" _Ahhh yes, that sweet looking waitress and where is she now, because I certainly don't see her?"_ Michelle quipped.

" _I left her fast asleep, completely naked in my bed. I'm sure she'll find her way out of those handcuffs somehow."_ Hermione responded completely deadpanned.

Michelle cracked a blinding smile and gestured to the waiter for refills of their drinks. Minerva watched the two women with interest, listening to them banter back and forth. She sipped her whisky, smirking at their obvious attempts to bait the other. Heart hurting at the thought of Hermione having a young woman in her bed but knowing it was inevitable, the younger witch was so beautiful, intelligent and driven.

" _Oh how I'd like that last candidate naked in a pair of handcuffs. We have to hire her you know that right? Even if it's just for eye candy purposes."_

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend, turning to Minerva.

" _We are having a slight disagreement over who to hire for the Manager position. We have one excellent candidate on paper but I have reservations. Shell would like to hire her purely on sex appeal."_

Minerva's brow creased, her gaze flickering between the two women.

" _Who is the candidate? Why do you have reservations?"_

" _Oh it's someone Mione knows apparently. Tension was a bit thick in there by the way! How do you actually know her? Please don't tell me you have already slept with her. I can't do hand me downs all my life."_

Hermione rolled her eyes again shaking her head at Michelle, focusing her line of sight back at Minerva.

" _The candidate is someone we both know. Narcissa Black."_

The older witch blinked, not saying a word. She raised the scotch to her lips, a thoughtful expression on her face. Taking a hearty sip from her tumbler she swallowed, eyes never leaving the golden orbs in front of her.

" _How do you feel about that my dear?"_

Hermione bristled ever so slightly at the question.

" _I'm not sure. Obviously she played a hand in running the Malfoy business and estates, she is used to running large teams of House el … people. With the nature of this project you can understand my reservations …"_

" _Umm Hello? I don't understand, her resume is a good fit, she is impeccably presented, oozes authority and she was nothing but perfectly polite to everybody."_ Michelle argued.

" _Does she know?"_ Minerva whispered softly, only loud enough for Hermione's Animagus senses to pick up.

Hermione shook her head almost imperceptibly. Hand subconsciously itching the glamoured scar on her arm.

Minerva's emerald green eyes tore themselves from the place she knew the word 'mudblood' had been carved, to meet the fiery green orbs of their muggle companion.

" _Narcissa Black, would be a good addition to your team. She has sharp intellect, was always quick to learn and has excellent leadership skills. Though, I would be cautious. She fell in with the wrong type of crowd for a little while. Perhaps a longer probation would help?"_

" _Wrong type of crowd how? And how DO you know her?"_ Michelle questioned further.

" _She was a student of mine some time ago, she has a son that was in the same year as Hermione. As for the wrong type of crowd, she married a dangerous man. Not through choice, it was arranged by her parents. Nonetheless she was under his thumb for quite some time and made some bad choices."_

" _Unsavoury characters, I believe is how Mione described both of their ex-husbands. Well I'm not hiring her husband, or whoever she used to affiliate herself with. Everybody has made bad choices. If she had the courage to leave him and start making the right choices, who are we to say she doesn't deserve a second chance?"_ Michelle asked, her usual teasing, flirtatious persona dropped.

Hermione looked unsure, searching her mentors face for the right answer. Minerva smiled softly at the younger gryffindor, gently squeezing her knee under the table in a show of silent support.

" _I'm not sure if she is right … "_

Michelle shook her head in frustration,

" _Hermione Jean Granger. With all the shit you went through with divorcing Ronald I would have thought better of you."_

Hermione's nostrils flared in anger, the hand on her knee moving to hold her wrist in an instant, stopping the younger witch from subconsciously reaching for her wand.

" _What is that supposed to mean exactly?"_ She growled at the blonde who looked, unusually calm, despite her friends ire.

" _When you married Ronald, not loving him in the slightest might I add, you were dragged away from your friends and family. I didn't hear from you for years. You were miserable. You did what he wanted, ate what he fancied, saw his friends only. You cut so many people out of your life for him - including Minerva and myself. You made bad choices, sacrificed who you are as a person, all because you thought marriage to him was the 'expected thing'. You spent years under his thumb, trying to convince yourself his decisions and subsequently YOUR decisions were the best thing for you and your family. Now unless Narcissa Black is some kind of murderer, how is she any different to you?"_

" _Ronald is nothing like Lucius Malfoy"_ Hermione hissed.

" _Dear, I don't think Michelle was doing a direct comparison of Ron and Lucius. Merely the similarities between both yours and Narcissa's situations. Lucius was a … violent man. But Narcissa never raised a wa- a hand to anybody unless in self defence. I whole heartedly believe she has returned to light. She has left her husband, left their groups similar minded friends. Perhaps she was doing the same thing you were, protecting her family unit."_ Minerva said reproachfully.

Hermione tore her arm out of Minerva's grip, reached into Michelle's purse and dug out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit a cigarette, inhaled deeply and then slowly blew out a cloud of smoke, closing her eyes in release. Both companions stayed silent, watching, waiting.

" _Fine. We give her a chance. One chance. But I swear to Morgana if this goes wrong I am holding you two personally responsible."_ Hermione ground out, eyes still holding a small flame of anger but her body slowly relaxing.

Michelle nodded, offering a small smile to her best friend. The waiter chose that moment to take their food order. Minerva watched curiously as Hermione continued to smoke, sip her martini and allow her anger to deflate as Michelle began giving the waiter her food order.

" _I had no idea that you smoked Miss Granger"_ Raising a thin eyebrow.

Hermione slowly blew out another large puff of smoke, before answering,

" _It's a terrible habit. One that I only really fall back on when I am stressed or drunk. Tonight I have the first one already under my belt and I'm well on my way to achieving the second."_ She smiled softly, raising her glass in a small salute.

There was a non committal 'Hmmm' from her previous professor who reached across the table and took the cigarette from Hermione's dainty hands. Drawing it to her own lips she took a deep inhale, tapped the end of the cigarette into the ash tray and exhaled. Hermione's eyes followed every movement, blushing slightly as she focused on her mentors ruby lips, her own feeling suddenly very dry.

" _I didn't know you smoked Professor"_ Hermione said, her voice husky and her pupils dilated.

" _It's a terrible habit, that tends to only happen when I'm in the company of those that smoke and when drinking good whisky."_

The headmistress drew the cigarette back to her lips and took another inhale. Thinking she was just imagining how her younger companion's eyes lingered on her lips and the blush creeping it's way across the younger witches chest. Releasing the smoke slowly, she handed the lit cigarette back to its owner and took a sip of her whisky.

" _So tell me about this waitress."_ The older witch said, winking at Michelle and turning back to the brunette. Michelle laughed at the professors antics, liking her more and more as the evening wore on.

Hermione stubbed out her cigarette and narrowed her eyes at the blonde playfully.

" _We went for lunch this afternoon and some cute waitress put her name and number on my coffee cup. I threw it in the bin, she's not actually tied up in my bed."_ Hermione said, shifting in her chair slightly, resting her chin on her hand delicately.

" _Not to your taste?"_ Minerva asked curiously, heart hammering in her chest.

" _Too innocent and young for our Mione here."_ Michelle answered with a wink to the headmistress.

Hermione laughed happily, all previous tension forgotten, her eyes shinning brightly and cheeks now deeply flushed.

" _Ahhh so you prefer older women?"_ Minerva asked, eyebrow cocked and smirk upon her lips.

" _I prefer the term 'more experienced'"_ Hermione quipped, emptying her martini glass in one large mouthful.

" _It's why she can never find a lover! She needs someone that can keep up with her in all aspects of life. She likes them older to match her horrendously high maturity level and intellect. But that causes a problem when trying to keep up with her in … other aspects of the relationship."_ Michelle said suggestively, lighting her own cigarette.

" _I can certainly see how that would be a problem."_ Minerva answered, leaning back in her chair, not even daring to hope that she could one day be that woman.

" _What about you Minerva? What kind of man takes your fancy?"_ Michelle asked curiously, eyes cataloging the body language between the two other women. They moved like magnets, pushing and pulling, reacting to each other subconsciously. The blonde caught the looks that lingered between her two dinner companions, though she was sure that neither women knew the other was watching.

The older witch looked directly at the blonde, seeing the friendly challenge and suspicion in her eyes, Minerva understood at once. This sharp eyed muggle suspected that Minerva was attracted to Hermione. Oh how she suited her green dress, she would have fitted in very well in Slytherin.

" _The female kind. Women who value intellect, push and challenge me despite my authority. Someone that can … keep up in all aspects."_ Minerva answered, her eyes never leaving that of her blonde companion.

Michelle tilted her head ever so slightly in recognition of the returned challenge, her eyes portraying her respect.

" _I thought you were married to a man for years?"_ Hermione questioned, shock written across her features.

" _Touche my dear, Touche."_ Was all Minerva gave as an answer, having been saved by the arrival of dinner.


End file.
